kingdom_thrfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lilian Proudmore
Lilian é extremamente protetora e calma, pacifista com um coração de Ouro como sua filha, com o coração prateado. Ela sempre pensa em ajudar a todos, sem pensar no pior. O começo. O dia começa e tem bastante nevoa pelo lugar, uma vila próxima de Ghumidir, estava sendo construída nessa época, um garoto com uns 9 anos de idade, era um menino que aparentava ter uma certa altura impressionantemente de 1,5 de metro, andava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, parecia com raiva e um menino com uma aparência rebelde, observava tudo ao longe, comendo uma maçã. ??? - Ei, garoto grande! *Ele tentava chamar a atenção dele* ??: *logo tira a mãos da cabeça e as bota no bolso e olha para aonde vinha a voz* O que é hein? Mestre: Eu vou ficar um tempo nessa loja...talvez consigamos dormir por aqui...fique aqui fora por enquanto! ??: Tá legal mestre... ??? - *Pulava de lá e pegava outra maçã do bolso e limpava ela na camisa, oferecendo a ele* Você parece meio emburrado. Aconteceu algo? ??: *vai até Joseph e pega a maça e começa a comer* Tive que acordar cedo... a porcaria do meu mestre quis migrar de lugar... *dizia enquanto sua boca tava cheia* Joseph - This isn't good. Bem,bem vindo a...nossa nem deram um nome a vila ainda mas,ela fica em Ghumidir então...bem-vindo a Ghumidir. Eu sou Joseph Green e se não quiser passar por um momento ruim,espero que seja bom. Tiranduil: Eu sou Tiranduil.... *vai até uma pedra e se senta* Joseph - Bem. Pelo visto você não parece ser perigoso e isso é bom...geralmente eu tento resolver as coisas aqui mas não sou tão forte. Tiranduil: É o que aparenta né?...Você não aguenta 10 segundos comigo. *comendo* Joseph - Tem razão, eu teria terminado tudo antes disso. Tiranduil: *Se levanta e encara Joseph de perto bem pertinho do rosto dele* ...Humph...eu to com raiva demais para ir brigar. Joseph - Mas...pra brigar não é necessário ter raiva? Porque pra quebrar alguém tem que ter raiva. Tiranduil: Ô garoto burro! *empurra a cabeça de Joseph* Eu estou estressado demais! Isso vai me prejudicar na batalha! Para lutar bem eu tenho que está concentrado! Então lutamos outra hora! *pegando a outra maçã de Joseph sem ele perceber e come ela também* Joseph - Posso ser burro em inteligência mas não estou sendo o burro de carga de alguém...*Ele dava uma risada e colocava as mãos nos bolsos* Tiranduil: Bem...eu não estou sendo burro de carga de ninguém...eu apenas estou com o meu mestre...ele é como um pai para mim. Joseph - Também não tem pai? Tiranduil: ...Morreram! Mas não quero falar sobre isso com uma criança. *comendo e cospe as sementes no Joseph* Pô valeu pela maçã, tava otima Joseph - Disponha, afinal me ensinaram que se dá comida até para os porcos...*Ele dava um sorriso irônico* Tiranduil: *se levanta* Mas não uma comida que você estava a comer...mas ta legal...*passa por Joseph* o que costuma a fazer por essa pequena vila? Joseph - Ver os guardas serem inúteis,mas há um em especial que saber pelo menos erguer uma espada. Elijah Crow...um senhor de uns 30 anos que em breve terá um herdeiro...acho que o nome dele será Wallace. Tiranduil: Hehe!! Então quer dizer que os guardas daqui são maricas? Esse Wallace então vai ser uma menina em um corpo de homem. Joseph - A maioria...vai saber. Pensam mais em mulheres do que em batalhas...se bem que elas são importantes... Tiranduil: Pera aí! Mulheres? Tem alguma com 10 anos por aqui? *olhando de um lado e depois pro outro* Joseph - Mulheres de 10 anos é algo esquisito. Agora meninas de 10 anos tem sim... Tiranduil: o.o Hm?! AARGH! VOCÊ ENTENDEU!! Joseph - Sim...vá em frente. Devem estar brincando de pular corda... Tiranduil: ...Ah sim! Vou conhecê-las! *caminha até lá querendo se fazer de machão porém é só uma criança* Joseph - Essa eu quero ver... Tiranduil: *chega em umas meninas* iai! Tão pulando corda? Menina1- Estamos! Não ta vendo?! Tiranduil: *sorrir* Nossa que grossa *sussurra* bem...pular corda é uma brincadeira divertida não? Menina2- Bastante! Não é para garotos! Sai daqui! Tiranduil: (Meu deus...) Só queria conversar '-' Menina3- Não queremos nada com garotos sai daqui! Tiranduil: *volta para aonde Joseph estava* Garotas chatas ¬¬ Joseph - Bem...elas são meio arrogantes. Mas elas adoram um cara arrogante...então tenta ser um idiota com elas que vai dar certo. Joseph - (Por isso que eu não me dou bem com elas. É tão difícil assim achar alguém fofo?) Tiranduil: ...Eu não vou ser idiota com elas. ¬¬ *soca a costa de Joseph* Você só quer que eu fique fora do caminho não é? Joseph - Claro que na- Interrompido, ele ouve um grito de uma criança* Joseph- Ouviu isso? Tiranduil: S-sim! *corre na direção de onde ouviu o grito* Joseph - *Vai na frente* Tiranduil: Um grito de criança Lá estavam 3 garotos. Eram de uns 14 anos...eles rodeavam uma bela menina, cujas orelhas eram compridas, longos cabelos brancos combinados com suas vestes e olhos vermelhos, ela aparentava ser da mesma idade de Joseph e Tiranduil, ela parecia assustada Tiranduil: *chega e empurra 2 garotos e levanta a garota* Vem! Joseph - Mas... Garoto 1 - *Empurra Tiranduil* A garota fica! Garoto 2 - *Puxa a garota* Garoto 3 - Acabem com eles. Joseph - O meio-gigante...pode deixar eu cuidar disso? Tiranduil: *quando é empurrado pelo garoto 1 logo segura o seu braço e puxa ele com força e com toda a sua força joga o garoto 1 no 3 * ha! Joseph - Eu cuido disso. *Ele colocava o braço na frente de Tiranduil e Arregaçava as mangas* Garoto 1 - Um baixinho quer lutar com a gente! Garoto 2 - Esse toco de amarrar onça! Garoto 3 - Esse alpinista de banquinho! Tiranduil: Humph... *fala perto do ouvido de Joseph* cuida deles e eu pego a garota. Joseph - Ser baixinho...tem suas vantagens. Garoto 1 - *Dá um soco no nariz de Joseph* Joseph - *Abaixa e gira* - Soco no saco! *Ele dava um soco entre as pernas do garoto 1 e levantava com um Uppercut,o lançando pra trás* Garoto 1 - *Caía agonizando* Joseph - Próximo! Tiranduil: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA XD *ria muito alto enquanto corria até o Garoto2 e o empurrava com o ombro* Joseph - *Movia as mãos em alta velocidade na frente do garoto 3* Garoto 3 - Que? Joseph - *Pisa no pé do garoto 3,o segura pela camisa e lhe dá uma sequência de tapas na cara*KONOOOO! *Após a sequência ele dava um tapa final, lançando o garoto pra 3* Elfa - Hi hi... Tiranduil: *vai até a elfa e a levanta* Tá salva. Elfa - O-obrigada... Joseph - *Caminha na direção da Elfa* E qual é seu nome? Elfa - Lilian. Lilian Proudmore. Joseph - Que sobrenome fod- Digo, bonito... Lilian - Obrigada. Tiranduil: Sobre o nome lindo, igual a você querida *empurra Joseph e fica na frente de Lillian* Lilian - Se diz...*Cora* Tiranduil: *da um belo sorriso para Lillian* Quer se juntar a nós? Joseph - OU só a mim? Lilian - Na verdade eu preciso ver minha mãe, mas se quiserem me ver na floresta.... Tiranduil: Hm...eu não posso sair daqui, então podem ir... Joseph - Eu te vejo depois grandão? Tiranduil: Tá legal... *caminha até a pedra e se senta nela* tchau Joseph - Até. *Olha pra Lilian* A levarei até a sua mãe. Enquanto na floresta eles conversão no caminho: Joseph - Não sabia que existiam elfos perto de Ghumidir... Lilian - Bem,agora sabe...Hihi... Joseph - Heh. Me fale de você, como parou naquela enrascada? Lilian - Ia pegar umas frutas pra minha mãe...mas uns garotos me pegaram...ainda não somos muito aceitos. Joseph - Sinceramente eu acho seus olhos bem bonitos. Acho que as pessoas não aceitam o que é diferente. Lilian - Você e seu amigo são incríveis também...Ele é tão forte e você é tão...espontâneo...mas isso não mudará a opinião das pessoas. Joseph - Bem, então enquanto eu viver, eu Joseph Green, serei aquele que a protegerá. Lilian - *Ela corava* Bem...me deixa com minha mãe e aí conversamos. Joseph - Bora! Chegando lá, ela fala com uma mulher, cuja veste com decote no peito sentada á um trono bebendo vinho, até que Joseph entra com Lilian, ela se chamava Mariah Proudmore, coroada a elfa rainha de um vilarejo um pouco distante de Ghumidir, dentre elas a mais poderosa delas, com uma aparência de uma mulher rigorosa para quem não conheçe. Lilian: Mamãe... Mariah: Por que trouxe esse humano aqui? Joseph: Meu nome é Joseph. Mariah: Não lhe perguntei nada Joseph: Por que está dizendo algo que fez? Tem perda de memória recente ?*Ele sorria* Mariah: Pelo menos tem coragem. Lilian: Ele é meu amigo...*Ela segurou a mão de Joseph* Joseph: *Ele corava* Isso... Mariah: Trouxe as frutas Lilian ? Joseph: Ela trouxe.*Ele tirou uma cesta das costas com todo o tipo de frutas* Mariah: Muito bom. Joseph: Olha,tenho coisas importantes em Ghumidir pra fazer,não quero deixar o grandão só,então te vejo depois? Lilian: C-claro... Mariah: Ótimo. Jade,leve ele segurança até a saída da floresta. Jade: Sim majestade. Jade, uma jovem elfa arqueira loira habilidosa que possui uma fada maga chamada Hera. Joseph: Eu me viro sozinho... Mariah: Por que acha isso pequeno? Joseph: Por que vim sozinho até aqui,e tenho alguns poderes. *O olho dele brilhava e ele invocava uma lança de energia* Mariah: ...Se cuide. Brilhe o ouro que atrai a prata. Alguns anos se passam, durante sua adolescência, crescendo junto com Joseph e Tiranduil, Lilian está observando as travessuras dos dois rapaizinhos. Joseph: Ei grandão. Toma essa poção aqui por favor. Tiranduil: Pra que? *pega a poção* O que isso, dá efeito colateral??!! Joseph: Só bebe.*Ele sorria* Tiranduil: *encara Joseph de perto, bebe* Joseph: Agora derrube aquela árvore com um soco. Tiranduil: *pega o Joseph e joga ele na árvore* BIRL! BI BI BIII Joseph: *atravessa 4 árvores e cai inconsciente* Lilian: Tiranduil. *aquela voz dava medo em qualquer um* Tiranduil: HA---AAAAAMM?! O que foi?? bi bi birl bi bi bi Lilian: Pelo visto a poção da força do touro teve um efeito bom. Só dura meia-hora,pois é a primeira poção dele...mas ele ainda vai criar a eterna. Se eu soubesse que é assim que trata seus amigos nem teria vindo falar com você.*Sai de perto dele e vai até o Joseph* Tiranduil: BI BI BI BI BI BI BIRLLL *cai no chão* Joseph: *acorda* Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele! *ele criava várias lanças de energia* Lilian: Não. Joseph: Mas... Lilian: Não. Joseph: Ele tá caído...tá tão fácil... Lilian: Não. Joseph: Eu te odeio. Lilian: *beija a bochecha dele* Joseph: (Eu te amo) Bah. Tiranduil: bi bi biiiiiirlll Joseph: (Uma hora ela não vai estar por perto e aí eu te pego. Ah rapaz eu vou te dar uma surra do caramba, sério. Até seus machucados terão machucados e- Meu Deus que garota fofa) Lilian: *sorri pra ele e o abraça*Que bom que me ouviu... Joseph: Foi só porque eu tive vontade *Cora* Hmph. Lilian: Aham...tá. Joseph: (Mulheres mexem com a gente) Lilian: Você tá bem Joseph? Está vermelho...tá doente? Joseph: Rapaz agora que eu notei que tenho que ir tomar água! *Ele sai correndo* Tiranduil: *ao passar os minutos logo ele para de se contorcer e se levanta* Meu deus o que foi isso?! Onde estou? Joseph: *passa por Tiranduil correndo* Lilian: ...? Tiranduil: Hum? Ei cara!!! Você me envenenou né?! Ah eu te pego!! *corre atrás de Joseph* Joseph: Mano! *segura ele pela camisa e o põe em uma arvore* Acho que eu gosto da Elfa. Tiranduil: E quem não gosta? *retira os braços de Joseph dele* Joseph: Eu tô falando do jeito...de um jeito...do jeito. Acho que eu gosto MESMO dela entendeu? A gente se conhece há 7 anos. 7 Tiranduil: Ué?... você quer fazer algo a mais que isso com ela é¬u¬hehe!!! Ela é bonita demais pra você! Quando você falar que gosta dela ela vai preferir a morte :v Joseph: É mesmo. Que nem 7 anos atrás quando você levou 3 tocos consecutivos de 3 meninas diferentes. Acho que a corda era para quando você chegasse mais perto elas 3 pudessem se enforcar. Tiranduil: hahahaaaa *da uma gravata no Joseph* o vagabundo! Joseph - Oria! *Lançava ele pra baixo* Eu tô falando sério ô grandão! Tiranduil: *puxava Joseph junto* há! Se ta apaixonado por ela so fala...ela ta na sua mesma ¬¬ *bota ambas suas mãos atrás da cabeça* Joseph - Tem razão. Eu vou voltar lá agora !.*Ele volta,mas quando vai ver Lilian não está mais lá* Mas...que...*Ele inclinava o corpo pra trás e então gritava*WRYYYYYYYYYY! Droga! Tiranduil: Cuidado cabeça de pombo *vai até Joseph* procure o momento certo :v Joseph - Ela não sumiria assim do nada... Tiranduil: ...Você deixou ela aqui sozinha! Quer que ela fique esperando é? Oh meu deus... Joseph - *Parecia concentrado*... Tiranduil: Aff...qualé...ok ok senhor...vamos procurar sua gata... ¬,¬ Joseph - Isso. Vamos.*Ele seguia em frente com passos calmos* Tiranduil: *caminha ao lado de Joseph* Joseph - Ainda tem a poção do touro? Vai precisar. Tiranduil: Eu quase ficava louco com aquela porção o.o Joseph - Foi minha primeira...desculpe, mas como foi ter aquela força? Tiranduil: Foi legal mas eu não me controlei. Eu sei la! Era como se eu tivesse num mundo estranho meio colorido e eu ficava me mexendo mas meu corpo era lento! Aí eu acordei no chão. Joseph - Criei uma droga...acha que ganharíamos dinheiro com isso ? Tiranduil: Quem sabe...vai que uma pessoa ame ficar voada kkk Joseph - Pode crer bro.*Ele imitou um drogado e continuou a caminhar* Tiranduil: *começava a rir* Minutos depois, eles viam Orcs. Orcs eram seres verdes, alguns também variavam na cor, como laranja, amarelo e eram altos e extremamente fortes. Tiranduil: Nossa...vamos evitar eles Joseph...não quero ter trabalho...se um deles te acertar já era... Joseph - Um homem de verdade não foge! Orc - GRAUUUUUWGH! Joseph - Carai...*Ele tremeu* Pera. Não posso fugir assim. Bora! *Ele pisou no chão com força* Tiranduil: Puta merda...*caminha e fica na frente de Joseph* cuidado cara! Não quero tu machucado! Joseph - Mano. Com certeza eles tem algo a ver com o desaparecimento dela. Orc - Se refere a quem? Joseph - Uma Elfa albina. Viram ela ? Orc - Agora deve estar sendo comida. Joseph - Em qual sentido ? Orc - Depende da vontade do bando. Joseph - Ah não. Tiranduil: ...Meu deus...se eles meterem na garota ela vai se quebrar toda! Aonde vocês levam a comida? Joseph - Por favor soltem ela. Orc - Tarde demais. Joseph - Me desculpe Lilian. É por isso que eu detesto promessas. Orc - Vai fazer o que moleque? Joseph - Tiranduil. Beba isso.*Ele entregava uma poção de líquido prateado* Tiranduil: Não cara! *enquanto falava o Joseph joga em sua boca* guuuhhh! aaaahh! Você me pagaa!! Joseph - Hora do show p*rra ! Tiranduil se transformava em aço puro Tiranduil: whooouuu!!! ta na hora do pau! *soca bem a barriga do orc* BIII Orc - *Cuspia saliva* Orc 2 - Pera! Não use da violência, sua amiga Elfa tá salva! Joseph - Que ? Tiranduil: humph! Só vou parar se você levar a gente para ela! OU LEVA UM SOCO TAMBÉM! BIRL! Lilian surgia com uma criança orc do lado. Lilian - Eles são meus amigos... Orc - Só estávamos brincando... Joseph - Ah meu Deus cara me desculpa! Tiranduil fica surpreso ao ver que existem mais criaturas. Tiranduil: Aah...nossa...mais que brincadeira estupida! Eu vou voltar! *caminha e joga o Joseph no chão ao passar* Odeio desperdiçar minha força! *anda até sumir de vista* Joseph - Pera mano. Vem cá! Lilian - Por favor grandão. Tiranduil ignora, mas depois dá um pé atrás. Tiranduil: *volta* Qualé joseph! Quando que vai acabar o tempo dessa porção?! Joseph - Por que vocês monstros vivem escondidos? Orc - Guerras. Joseph - Meia hora. Relaxa aí Tiranduil: MEIA HORA?! Você vai ver! *agarra o Joseph* Joseph - Heh. Tiranduil: *começa a apertar Joseph até começar a doer* Pois você vai ficar assim sofrendo até meia hora passaar! Hah! Joseph - *Empurra Tiranduil devagar* Escuta a história! Tiranduil: Humph..*escutando* Orc - Bem. Vamos ver...sabe...há um tempo, houve uma época em que haviam várias criaturas: Orcs, Lobisomens, Elfos e Goblins. Aí houve algo que eu não sei direito. Eram criaturas brancas...chamamos de vagantes brancos. Começaram uma guerra contra nós. Vários clãs foram extintos, sobraram poucos. Nós Orcs somos os Hellscream, Os Elfos que sobraram são os Proudmore, os Goblins são os Cunningham e existe uma vila de Taurens esquecida pela humanidade. Os humanos culpam a nós por termos entrado na guerra e termos causado danos à vários reinos. Orc 2 - Embora não tenha sido de propósito. Nós orcs amamos a guerra...mas não queremos ser injustiçados, mesmo que não tenhamos piedade, não destruiríamos um reino sem querer. Joseph - Pô então vocês destroem reinos? Orc: Só quando precisamos. Tiranduil: 'o' Joseph: Bem. Onde esses vagantes estão? Orc: Eu não sei, mas fale com o oráculo dos Taurens e eles saberão. Joseph: Tô decidido a ir. Lilian: Você só tem 15 anos. Joseph: Que seja. Eu tenho que saber como resolver isso. Tiranduil: Conte comigo kid!! Eu sou sempre o que te salva kkk Joseph: Precisamos treinar. E tem que ser logo. Orc: Ô garoto enorme. Posso lhe ensinar a usar um malho Malho, uma marreta de aço gigante, manejada com as duas mãos pelo seu peso absurdo. Tiranduil: *vai ate o orc* To nessa!! O ouro que banha a prata sendo ela uma. 5 anos depois, Lilian com 20 anos e com um ar mais maduro, está com Joseph e Tiranduil, que também estão com determinadas aparências maduras em seus rostos esbeltos, porém Tiranduil ultrapassa de seus 1,5 metros de altura. Joseph - Ótimo. Vamos a vila dos Taurens, grandão. Tiranduil: Partiu! Lilian - Estou ansiosa! ^^ Tiranduil: Hehe Joseph - Eu nem tanto... Tiranduil: Eu quero é pegar alguém! Joseph - Se você gostar de zoofilia então você se dará bem lá.*ele começou a caminhar, com Lilian logo atrás* Tiranduil: Eu me refiro a dar porrada o resto de merdas Joseph - Eu tenho um amigo monge lá. Ele é um elfo. O nome dele é Shen Woo...acho que ele poderá lutar contigo. Mas devo avisar que ele é ultra correto. Tiranduil: Tudo bem! Joseph - Vamos.*Ele sorriu e seguiu em frente* Lilian - *Ela olhava no rosto de Joseph* Tiranduil: ... E eles seguiram em frente, uma longa jornada dos andarílhos é feita. Lilian: Espero que eles sejam gentis. Joseph: Se eles não forem, eu dou um jeito neles. Lilian: Não. Joseph: Mas... Lilian: Não. Joseph: Mas eles podem... Lilian: Não, não podem. Agora seja um bom rapazinho e não use a brutalidade. Joseph: *suspirando* Lilian: Bom garoto u.u Tiranduil: Ai ai... Lilian: *olhando para Tiranduil* O quê? Tiranduil: Vocês. Joseph: O que é que tem? Tiranduil: Nada, hehehehe. Joseph: Hunf. *dou uns passos longos, indo á frente deles* Depois de algumas caminhadas, subindo as montanhas, os três ajudavam um ao outro á subir, Lilian ia logo em cima, Tiranduil também e Joseph dando seu jeito, logo logo, chegaram no vilarejo dos Taurens. Taurens eram touros humanoides. Tiranduil: *olhando* Eita! Até que uma espécie de Tauren guia, se aproximava. Kara: Olá. Posso ajudar? Sou Kara Ever Green. A druida daqui. Tiranduil: Iai Kara: São novos aqui não são? Devem ser os humanos que o Hellscream falou. Sigam-me. Joseph: (Ela bebe o leite dela mesma?) Tiranduil: *agarra o Joseph e sussurra no ouvido dele* "Será que ela bebe leite dela mesma?" Joseph: Eu sei lá. Kara: Bem. Sejam bem vindos a nossa humilde vila. Não temos muito mas iremos ajudar no possível. Joseph: Obrigado. Meu nome é Joseph, e, meus amigos aqui são Tiranduil e Lilian Lilian: Prazer. Kara: Ele tem cara de ser meio gigante...e com essa arma... Joseph: Essa raça é rara... Lilian: É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Kara ^^ Kara: Digo o mesmo, siga-me. E todos seguiram Kara. A vila dos Taurens era pacífica, haviam muitos druidas e clérigos, era raro ver um guerreiro, pois a maioria lá se dedicava a agricultura e a colheita. Joseph: Que lugar bonito... Lilian: Eu queria ver o mundo ser Pacífico assim um dia. Joseph: Eu queria criar meus filhos num mundo assim. Lilian: Também... Joseph: Já temos algo em comum... Lilian: Que? *olhando surpresa para ele* Joseph: Eu disse que somos um... Lilian: Que?! *Cora* Joseph: Eu disse que não apanho nenhum! Lilian: A-ah... Kara: Um amigo seu, Joseph, chegou aqui. Shen Woo,um monge. Ele está conversando com um de nossos clérigos,se quiser ver ele... Joseph: Quero sim. Lilian: Enquanto isso eu quero conhecer mais da vila. *andando para o lado oposto* Joseph ia até Shen Woo. Ele já estava sozinho, observando tudo de longe. Joseph chegou perto do monge. Joseph: Prepare-se pra tomar uma surra! Shen: Green... Joseph: Ainda usa o mesmo estilo de luta ? Shen: Claro... Tiranduil: *empurra Joseph* Ele é meu! Hehe Shen: Ah. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Você é...? Tiranduil: Meu nome e Tiranduil e eu quero lutar com você e você é o monge Shen né? Shen: Sim. Sou eu. Será um prazer. Tiranduil: Hehe! Não é um encomodo né Joseph? Kk Joseph: Na verdade eu só ia conversar...só pedi para ele mostrar sua base. Shen: Está tudo bem. Se isso agradar ele, não vejo problemas. Tiranduil: *estala os dedos* Shen: *Ele respirava fundo e ficava em sua base* Tiraneuil: Pode vir! Shen: Você é o desafiante, pode dar o primeiro golpe. Joseph: (Se o Shen atacar primeiro ele se fode...) Tiranduil: *soca rapidamente a barriga de Shen* Shen: *segura o punho de Tiranduil e da um passo para frente, usando a palma da mão direita para empurrar o queixo dele para cima. Após isso ele gira o punho de Tiranduil com a mão esquerda e o empurra para trás, o desequilibrando e fazendo ele cair sentado* Tiranduil: *cai sentado* Puxa! É bom hein? Joseph deveria ser como ele! *se levanta* Shen: Obrigado. Seu soco foi forte...se eu não tivesse segurado a tempo... Tiranduil: Hehe! *se levanta* Eu acho que agora não é a hora para a gente lutar! Mas vamos lutar assim que tudo isso acabar ok? *da a mão para Shen* Shen: Será uma honra.*Ele sorria para ele e então o cumprimentava* É bom ver que você tem valor. Joseph: Quando não está provocando... Shen: Heh. Bem...eu irei ajudar as crianças, então nos vemos depois. Joseph: Até Shen. *Shen saía caminhando com as mãos atrás das costas* Tiranduil: *bota o braço sobre o ombro de Joseph* Joseph: Venha, vamos andar por aí. A Lilian já deve estar se divertindo.*Põe o braço sobre o ombro de Tiranduil e começa a caminhar* Lilian podia ser vista ao longe. Era cercada por várias crianças, ela usava uma coroa de flores na cabeça, ela estava feliz, estava mais radiante do que nunca* Joseph: *ficando encantado, fixando os olhos em Lilian á distância* (...Nossa) Tiranduil: Quer ir la com ela? Tô a fim de ver se tem alguma criança como eu. Joseph: Já temos 20 anos...deveríamos nos focar em algo. Já somos guerreiros excelentes...e agora que estou melhorando minhas magias posso ser um feiticeiro melhor...já estou até aprendendo a dar vida a esqueletos. Tiranduil: Hehe...verdade mas e bem divertido... Joseph: Pois é...*abaixava a cabeça e se aproximava de Lilian* Tiranduil: Aí crianças, quem quer brincar de lutar?! Joseph: As crianças daqui são pacíficas...elas só tomam seu rumo depois... Tiranduil: É só uma brincadeira Joseph. Joseph: Oh... Lilian: Oi pessoal *Ela sorria para os dois* Joseph: Oi, acho que devíamos descansar um pouco. Lilian: Por quê? Joseph: Eu preciso anotar umas coisas. Tiranduil: Humph...*sai de perto deles e deita na grama* Lilian: Está bem. *indo até uma árvore, se apoia nela, senta e fecha os olhos* Horas depois, eles são acordados. Os Taurens haviam achado o esqueleto de uma criança que aparentava ser um escudeiro. Tiranduil: Hm? *abrindo os olhos* O que tá acontecendo? *se levanta e vai até Joseph* Joseph: Uma criança...já foi morta há um tempo. Lilian: Oh não... Tiranduil: Droga...ele tava dando o primeiro passo...rumo ao sonho dele...ele era só um escudeiro...temos sorte. Joseph: A armadura dele está meio congelada...talvez se...*Ele abre o caderninho dele* Tiranduil: Caminhante branco? Ou atacado por um? Joseph: *ele segurava os ossos do esqueleto. Após aquilo, ele emanou uma intensa aura azul, que ofuscava os olhos de todos* Tiranduil: Ooh 'o' Um pequeno coração azul se formou por baixo da armadura. Era como uma alma "Artificial" que manteria ele vivo por algum tempo, as pessoas ficavam surpresas ao ver um ser voltado á vida. ???: Mestre! *ele pulou, olhando para os lados. O vazio de seus olhos agora estava emanando uma aura azul* Tiranduil: EH CARAMBA! UMA CAVEIRA VIVA! QUE CARALHOS VOCÊ FE--- *nota que a Lilian estava ali e logo recompõe* O que você fez? *fala com um tom de machão* Joseph: Eu...usei minha magia...mas não me sinto muito bem.*Ele ficou meio zonzo* ???: Meu nome é Jack, o escudeiro. Joseph: Tá mais pra Jack, o esqueleto... Tiranduil: Era o que eu ia falar! *dá uma gravata no Joseph* Joseph: >~< *tentando tirar a mão dele* Jack: *Olha para os ossos* Oh god. Os vagantes...os...eles estão vivos! Tiranduil: Vagantes brancos... Jack: Agora não consigo nem levantar uma espada... Joseph: Mas...guh...pode criar armas de energia agora. Jack: Que...? Tiranduil: É isso aí o carveirinha! *soltando Joseph* Você tem uma aurinha dentro de você! Aura = Armas com energia. Jack: *Cria um osso de energia* Meu...Deus. Joseph: Você lembra do que viu antes de...você sabe. Jack: Sim Tiranduil: Conte! Jack: Bem. Há alguns anos...uns 5 eu acho. Eu e meu mestre estávamos indo visitar um mago. Nisso, nós vimos umas mulheres enfiar uma estaca de madeira no peito de um homem. Nisso, ele ficou totalmente branco e agora eu tô aqui. Tiranduil: Ai...isso é tudo que lembra? *toca na cabeça de Jack* Jack: Bem. Fui atravessado por uma espada. Tiranduil: Ah...mas você esta bem agora, pode contar conosco. Lilian: Prometemos que cuidaremos de você ^^ Jack: Bem. Agora que tenho essa vida extra....posso levar vocês até eles. Tiranduil: Hm...então tá! Jack: Bom Horas depois, durante a noite, Tiranduil e já estava dormindo na cabana que os Taurens mostrou para eles, o mesmo para os outros dois, porém, ainda acordados. Jack estava de vigia, pois não precisava dormir porque afinal era um esqueleto. Tiranduil: *dormindo* zzz... Jack: Durma bem. Lilian e Joseph no outro lado da cabana, estavam acordados ainda, ela olhava pela janela os céus, até que sente a presença de Joseph e olha para trás, sorri e se aproxima dele. Lilian: Você fez muito hoje...Joseph. Joseph: Obrigado...*guio os olhos para baixo* Eu quero logo acabar com isso... Lilian: Por que tem tanta vontade de acabar isso? Joseph: *olhando para ela* (Porque eu quero me casar com você um dia e não quero me preocupar em ser morto.) Por que há coisas que eu preciso fazer. Ele parecia nervoso quando olhava para ela e ela para ele, ela estava tão próxima dele e o seu coração estava pulsando. Joseph: Lilian...tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer a cinco anos atrás... Lilian: É o que? *Ela sorria* Joseph: Eu...bem...sabe...meio que... *coçando atrás da nuca* Lilian: Você gosta de mim? Joseph: Oh droga...tudo bem se me quiser só como amigo e... Lilian: *abre um grande sorriso e se joga em cima de Joseph, abraça o forte e lhe beija* Joseph: *Cora um pouco e a abraça, indo para trás e caindo na cama com ela enquanto a beija* Foi o melhor momento da vida de Joseph e Lilian, Lilian foi a melhor pessoa que apareceu na vida dele, agora, com a mão no seu coração e com a promessa que ele estaria ao seu lado, ele manterá ela por baixo de suas asas até o último momento. Lilian: Ah, pra quem já fez de tudo você ficou bem vermelho... Joseph: Não enche! *desvia o olhar* Lilian: *Ri e deita a cabeça no ombro dele* Joseph: *sorrindo também* Lilian: Joseph... Joseph: Hum? Lilian: Eu te amo. Joseph: Eu também te amo, só que eu te amo muito mais *pondo a mão na cabeça dela e dando um beijo em sua testa* Lilian: *vermelhinha enquanto se aconchega ao seu ombro, pondo a mão no peitoral dele* ^^ Joseph: *segurando a mão dela* Pode dormir...eu te protejo. Lilian: *rindo* Boa noite. Joseph: Boa noite ^^ O ouro do coração dela vale mais que a prata do meu coração inerte de guerreiro e mago apaixonado. Na manhã seguinte, Joseph havia acordado com um sorriso nos lábios e Lilian também e Tiranduil acordado e vendo a vista. Jack - Como foi beijar a Elfa ontem? Joseph - Eu vou fazer umas poções. *Sai caminhando* Tiranduil: *se levanta* O que houve? *se aproxima de Joseph e caminha ao lado dele* Joseph - A Lilian me beijou... Tiranduil: Caramba!! *fica meio com os olhos abertos* Tá mentindo né? Ela te beijou? E não você? Joseph - Pois é! Ela se jogou em mim e BAM! Tiranduil: Você é muito sem atitude kkk tente ser mais...mais...como posso dizer...mais atituoso! Joseph - Quando eu ia dizer que gostava dela ela fez isso. Tiranduil: Nossa...um dia eu encontro a minha gata mano! Aí você vai ver! Joseph - Assim espero. Aí eu vou ensinar magia a seu filho e você ensina a porrada. Ele será invencível! Tiranduil: kkk Vamos! Nossos possiveis "filhos" vão ser fodásticos! Quero so ver meu filho acabando com o seu kkk aí eu vou dizer "puxou pra mim" :') Joseph - Ou o contrário. Tiranduil: Quem sabe...espero que continuemos vivos, aí eu vou conhecer o seu filho de alguma forma kkk quero só ver...como irá ser ^^ Joseph - Nós 3 ajudando o reino...isso será incrível! Jack - Vamos logo em frente! *Criava a espada de osso* Tiranduil: Partiu! Lilian: *pegando no braço de Joseph* Joseph: !! *tomando um susto olhando para Lilian* Lilian: ...Cuidado... Joseph: *pegando nos ombros dela* Eu voltarei, eu te prometo isso. *dando um selinho nela* Fique aqui. Lilian: *corada* Tá. Os dias se passaram. O frio cortante nos rostos deles. Apenas Jack não era afetado por que ele era só osso, Joseph e Tiranduil enfrentam o inverno enquanto Lilian fica se protegendo do frio na vila dos Taurens, eles enfrentavam a ventania que balançava os cabelos violentamente. // Parem um momento e leiam o que Tiranduil fala no meio que para um momento de contar a história. Tiranduil: Frio... Joseph: Tsc! Jack: Meu pai...são eles! Haviam 5 vagantes brancos que iam na direção deles. Tiranduil: Cacete! *pega o machado* Jack: Bora! Joseph: Heh. Tiranduil: Vou nessa...espera...eles estão mortos...como vamos matar eles? Jack: Cortem a cabeça! Tiranduil: *corre até um vagante branco e bate com toda a força no pescoço dele e a cabeça dele sai* Há! Jack: Vamos! Senhor Green, use uma magia de ataque neles! Joseph: *ele fez um escudo dourado em Tiranduil e Jack* Ataquem! Tiranduil: Tente usar o fogo! Eles são de gelo né? *corta a cabeça de outro* Joseph: Cometa! *ele lança uma rocha coberta de fogo nos restantes, os explodindo* Tiranduil: É isso aí Joseph! Joseph: Woo ! Tiranduil: Tem mais?! Vamos! Horas depois, eles voltam para a vila dos Taurens. Joseph: Isso não é bom. Jack: Acha que tem outros? Joseph: Não sei Jack. Eu realmente não sei. Tiranduil: Se tiver, eu mesmo acabo com cada um! Jack: Vamos esperar. Joseph: Isso. Temos o apoio dos monges, dos orcs, dos Taurens e dos Elfos. Somos um exército...só precisamos falar com o Rei de Ghumidir. Lilian: E os outros reinos? Joseph: A briga é nossa. Não vou meter os outros nisso. Jack: Se o reino não der apoio e você morrer? Joseph: *olhando para eles* Então eu terei tido a honra de lutar com vocês. Lilian: Joseph... Joseph: Vamos para Ghumidir. *Ele começa a andar* O inverno está chegando. Tiranduil: Mas espera aí, cara. O Jhon vai ficar com o poder do trono agora...seu pai está morto...e se aquele garoto for chato e não querer nada com nada? Joseph: Você cuida da Lilian e eu resolvo sozinho. Tiranduil: Ham?...Então tá... *vai pro lado de Lilian* Joseph determinado traça seu rumo para Ghumidir, mas primeiro reúnindo cada líder ou majestade de cada espécie. Chegando lá com eles para o Reino, eles vão para a sala do Rei. Joseph: Milorde...eu e meus aliados temos algo a falar. Eram eles: Shen Woo, Kara Evergreen, Ragnar Hellscream e Mariah Proudmore. Jhon: *sentado no trono, sério* Yuan: *ao lado de John* Jhon: ...Podem falar... Joseph: Os Vagantes Brancos voltaram. Não são só lendas. Eu trouxe os líderes de cada raça desse reino e eles vão me ajudar. Queria pedir o auxílio do seu exército pra quando eles atacarem. Não sabemos quando isso acontecerá mas, temos que estar preparados. Jhon: Haha! Vagantes brancos? Isso é só uma historia pra dar medo em crianças! Yuan: Você ainda é criança...*fala baixo* ...isso é verdade mesmo? *fala com firmeza* Joseph: Desculpe o sarcasmo senhor...mas você acha que eu tiraria os líderes de cada aldeia pra vir aqui por uma piada? Shen: (Ao vivaço!) Jhon: *se levanta do trono e fica com raiva* Mas que idi--- Yuan: *bota a mão na frente de John* ...Tentar ser um homem de patadas não te dará jamais a ajuda de nossos soldados, sugiro que peça desculpas. Joseph tentando conter sua fúria, aperta os punhos bem firmes. Joseph: (PEDIR DESCULPAS!?) Kara: Eu peço desculpas em nome dele. Ele é um tanto impulsivo senhor... Yuan: É perceptivel...mas quero ouvir as desculpas vindas da boca dele... Jhon: É bom falar. *fala com firmeza* Joseph respira fundo ferozmente, até que solta o ar todo dizendo: Joseph: Não irá se repetir. Jhon: *se acalma* Tudo bem, ajudaremos vocês e se precisarem que nós lutemos. Yuan: Isso mesmo, Vagantes Brancos não são de brincadeira... Ragnar: Ótimo. Meu Machado pode matar milhões, mas precisamos de mais pessoas. Mariah: Nós Elfos cuidaremos da arquearia. Kara: Eu Cuidarei do suporte. Vou curar a todos. Joseph: O reino pode fornecer soldados e armaduras se possível? Jhon: *quieto* Homem: *sussurra no ouvido de John* Jhon: *sorrir* Ajudaremos em armaduras também... Yuan: E terão bastantes soldados, eu me ofereço a ajudar vocês neste caso. Jhon: Eu vou também! *olha pro Yuan* Yuan: ^^ Depois de tudo esclarecido, ele volta para onde Tiranduil e Jack estavam. Tiranduil: Resolveu com eles? Joseph: Sim. Jack: E então...? Joseph: Há qualquer momento, a guerra vai começar... *olhando para Lilian e se aproxima dela* Lilian, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa... Lilian: Não! Eu não quero nem pensar em ouvir! Você vai entrar nessa guerra e estou com um mal pressentimento por você! Joseph: Lilian, por favor me escute. Lilian: Não! Se pensa que eu vou deixar você, eu nã-- Joseph: LILIAN!! Lilian: !!! *ficando sentida por seu grito, abaixa a cabeça constrangida, e cabelo escondendo os olhos* Joseph: ... *abaixando a cabeça e depois olho para ela* Me desculpe, mas... *pondo uma mão no ombro dela e uma em seu queixo e levantando* olha pra mim... Lilian: *olhando para ele com lágrima nos olhos* Joseph: Hey...*limpando suas lágrimas com o polegar* não fique assim... Lilian: Como eu não posso?... Joseph: Escute, Lilian, você é importante para mim...eu não quero perdê-la, eu quero que você viva... Lilian: ...*soluçando* Eu luto ao seu lado... Joseph: Não, saia de Ghumidir, ajude os Taurens á evacuar as pessoas e quando terminar, corra, corra o mais longe possível, mas não...hesite em atacar um dos vagantes se eles verem você. Lilian: Mas...mas e você? Tiranduil: Eu estarei ao lado desse tampinha, ele vai ficar assegurado em minhas mãos, pode contar comigo. *piscando para ela* Joseph: *voltando á olhar para ela* Confie nele...eu irei ficar bem. Tome cuidado, Lilian...eu te amo, tenha isso em mente. Lilian: *abraçando ele forte e o beijando* Joseph: *retribuo beijos, abraçando ela forte também* Jack: (Se eu tivesse olhos, eu estaria derramando lágrimas...) Lilian: *distancio a boca aos poucos, colocando minha testa na dele* Boa sorte... Joseph: Obrigado. Pronto pessoal? VAMOS LÁ!! Joseph então, parte para a guerra, colocando seu traje de guerra e anda junto com Líderes principais da maior autoridade das espécies ao lado do outro. Os anos de guerra eram muito longos e a tempestade rugia, começando á cair um pé d'água. Orcs, Elfos, Taurens, lutavam para preservar a a vida humana que há de ter sido extinta. Com Shen, Tiranduil, Jack, Joseph com sua armadura, lutou até á última gota de sangue, lágrimas e suor, eles matam um por um, apesar de todas as raças serem pacifistas, elas teriam que primeiro rezar por forças e pedir perdão por seus pecados, porque essa guerra devia ser vencida de qualquer jeito. Muitos vagantes por terem invadido Ghumidir, eles faziam o possível para proteger aqueles que eram inocêntes, as arqueiras da Rainha Mariah e ela, lutavam até a morte, os Orcs e seu líder, Ragnar, esmagavam eles da maneira mais brutal que pode se imaginar, os Taurens, ajudavam á evacuar as pessoas de lá o quanto possível, Lilian depois saiu de lá, depois que evacuou uma área de Ghumidir, seja humanos ou até mesmo os elfos que habitavam lá, ela se defendia com seus poderes para retirar qualquer um de seu caminho enquanto corria. Enquanto os 4, ajudavam um ao outro, o objetivo deles era achar a líder dos vagantes brancos, até que eles chegam e vê a líder matando uma das raças, seja Elfo ou Elfa, seja Tauren, seja Orc impiedosamente, até que 5 principais partem para cima dela, ela não teve dificuldade de enfrentar 4 em 1, embora eles não tivesse tantíssimo poder assim, em outras palavras, Shen tentava se manter, ser calteloso, mas sempre tentava o quanto podia, Joseph severamente ferido, com sangue na testa e boca, tentando se manter com o apoio da espada enquanto vê que Tiranduil está no chão ferido, assim como Jack não tinha mais condições de lutar, ele depois observa a líder terminando o serviço que até por um fim matar Shen Woo, mas é interrompida por uma lança que corta o pulso dela, soltando Shen. Joseph: Agora é só eu e você!! *correndo na direção dela* Ele pensou em morrer naquela guerra? Pensou, mas pelas vozes ecoando em sua cabeça, a despedida dela e momentos que esteve ao lado de sua amada Elfa, Lilian, não permitia que jamais ele abaixasse sua espada empunhada nas mãos, pois uma coisa ele teve em mente, enquanto ele estivesse vivo por ela, ninguém a tocaria jamais. Os seus amigos, que estavam derrotados, estavam olhando para Joseph impressionados, pois sua determinação e sua bravura de continuar á lutar contra a líder com seu espadão de várias formas, ele não se dava por vencido, ele não deixaria ninguém morrer lá, conseguindo vantagem e a líder estava impressionada que estava começando a entrar em desvantagem devido Joseph não cessar e não deixar brecha para ela. Com suas últimas forças, ele forma várias lanças que perfura o corpo dela, assim caindo no chão. Tiranduil: E-ele conseguiu...? Joseph: *levantando seu espadão* A VITÓRIA É NOSSA!! Todos que restaram: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Joseph: *respiro ofegante enquanto com a espada levantada* Tiranduil: IIIIISSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BOA CARA!!! *levantando e correndo até ele, o pegando e fazendo um cascudo* Joseph: Ai! Isso...dói! Tiranduil: Hahahahaha!! Muito bem cara!!! Eu estou orgulhoso de você! *levantando ele e girando com ele* Jack: *levantando e indo lá até eles* ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!! Joseph: Ai...t-tá legal...grandão...ai ai ai...não termine de me matar, por favor! Tiranduil: Ahahahahahahaha!! *pondo ele de pé* Tudo bem! Shen: Vamos encontrar a Lilian, ela... *levantando com difículdade com a mão na barriga* urg...ela está esperando você. Joseph: Sim, eu vou ajudar você. *indo até ele e escorando ele, ajudando á andar* Na floresta, lá estavam Kara e Lilian com os civis, pegando chuva, Lilian estava preocupada com as mãos entrelaçadas. Lilian: Senhorita Kara, estou muito preocupada :( Kara: Calma, vai dar tudo certo, confie nele, Lilian... Lilian: Eu confio...só que está demorando tanto... Civil: Ah olhem!! *apontando para frente* Kara & Lilian: ! As duas olham para frente e lá estão os 4 escorando um no outro. Tiranduil: Hehe, conseguimos >< Lilian: *chorando de alegria* JOSEPH!!! *correndo na direção dele* Joseph: L-Lilian!... *soltando se dos dois, Tiranduil e Shen e correndo mancando até Lilian* Lilian: *correndo, pulando emcima dele e o abraçando forte* Joseph: Urg! *corando e abraçando ela também* Lilian: Eu estou tão feliz por vocês! Tiranduil: Ai...tô muito quebrado... Lilian: *soltando-o e vendo Tiranduil* E você...você o ajudou como prometido! Tiranduil: Am, foi...um pouco mas... Lilian: Obrigada grandalhão!! *abraçando ele* Tiranduil: Wow!! Ahahaha!! Que nada! >< *abraçando também* Joseph: Hunf... *cruzando os braços, com expressão enciumada* Lilian: *fazendo o mesmo com os outros dois* Eu estou muito grata á vocês, muito mesmo, vencemos! Shen: Sim...de fato nós conseguimos, porém com dificuldade. Jack: Eu quase fui desmontado lá, mas por pouco não fui. Lilian: Ahaha ^^ *depois virando para Joseph* Joseph: *observando ainda do mesmo jeito* Lilian: Não me olhe assim. Joseph: Hunf. Lilian: Deixe de ser mimado ¬_¬ Joseph: *suspiro se aproximando de Lilian* Lilian: ! Joseph: Lilian, depois dessa batalha, eu quero estar ao seu lado, seja quantas vezes for. Lilian: Joseph...*se aproximando e o beijando* Todos: *aplaudem* 3 anos depois, Ghumidir aos poucos se restaura e seu comportamento volta á tona como deveria ser. Há noite, Joseph e Lilian estavam numa casa que foi construída para eles, como recompensa de ter salvado Ghumidir e trago a paz, Joseph estava sem suas luvas que usava para manejar seu espadão e os braceletes dele que estavam de lado também. Lilian: Que bom que tudo ficou em paz *sorrindo* Joseph: Realmente, finalmente tudo acabou como eu esperava... Lilian: Graças á você ^^ Joseph: Sim *olhando para ela* Lilian: *ficando sem graça* Joseph: Você está linda com essa roupa. Lilian: Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Joseph: Mas não se compara á sua irradiante beleza. Lilian: *corada* Hihi ^^ Joseph: (Corada fica mais perfeita ainda.) Lilian: Bom, pelo visto você deve estar querendo sair e ficar com seu amigo grandalhão. Joseph: Talvez...mas tenho assuntos agora para resolver com você. Lilian: Assuntos? Joseph: Lilian, eu gostaria muito de formar uma família com você... Lilian: ! Joseph: *se aproximando mais dela* Eu seria com muito prazer o pai dos nossos futuros filhos, se você fosse a mãe deles, *passando a mão no seu cabelo* uma mãe maravilhosa. Tudo bem você não querer, eu entenderei. Lilian: *pondo a mão no rosto dele* ...Eu adoraria... *pondo a outra mão no rosto dele delicademente* Joseph: *corado e vendo ela aproximar o rosto* Lilian: *o beijando* Joseph: *retribuindo beijos a abraçando* E nisso, Lilian guia ele até a cama não parando de beijá-lo, seus lábios delicados estavam famintos principalmente por sua boca, o seu pescoço, o seu peito, ele ficou á mercê dela, ela retira sua jaqueta branca, como retribuição, ele abaixa a vestimenta dela única, até cair por sua cintura e ele se depara com aquele lindo corpo e sua íntimidade e ficando hipnotizado e desejado por ela, ele fica sentado e acaricia ela de maneira delicada com suas mãos tentadoras pelo corpo dela, a voz da sensação de prazer se alastra para cima pois nem o coração suportava o pouco, retirando sua blusa preta também, ela o beija intensamente e em seguida, o abraçando, fazendo atração com o corpo dela no dele, assim se tornando um a cada sensação quente e prazerosa naquela noite. O ouro que derrete e a prata que se parte 1 Ano se passou, Lilian segurava um bebê, uma linda menina de cabelos azuis e branco com olhos vermelhos rosados, ela deu o nome de Jenneth Proudmore Green. Joseph: Ela é perfeita, ela tem os seus olhos. Lilian: *sorrindo* ^^ Joseph: *contando uma coisa no ouvido de Lilian* Lilian: Huh? Mas...isso é certo? Joseph: Para a segurança dela. Lilian: Não seja tão sádico... Joseph: É para o bem de nossa filha, sabe disso. Lilian: Mas tem á nós. Joseph: Eu sei. Lilian: *suspirando* Joseph: *dando um beijo na sua testa* Eu te amo. Lilian: *retribuindo beijo, só que na boca* Eu também te amo. Mais um ano se passou, Jenneth Green já tinha 2 anos e Lilian estava grávida de um menino. Joseph - Eu vou sair por um momento. Cuida dela, Tiranduil. Tiranduil: Hm? ta bom... Joseph foi visitar os outros reinos. Kara era a druída mais poderosa do reino, Ragnar tinha a maior força, Mariah tinha as melhores arqueiras e Shen era um monge poderoso Joseph - Tudo perfeito... Enquanto andava em direção de volta á Ghumidir, de repente um raio de gelo o atinge. Joseph - ! E lá estavam mais vagantes brancos e a mulher que os criou. Joseph estava encurralado, em frente à um exército, uma espécie de Drow mulher era a verdadeira dona dos vagantes. Nisso, ela se aproxima. Joseph - É isso...eu tenho que acabar com você. Mistress - Saudações, meu nome é Mistress, eu sou a verdadeira líder dos vagantes brancos. Joseph - Então quem era aquela vadia que mandou esses vagantes brancos? Mistress - Minha irmã, Mista, a vadia que você a matou, não é? Você pensou mesmo que eu ia entrar nessa guerra, não é? Joseph - Para quem usa a própria irmã como isca, você é uma doente. Ela teve o que merecia e você é a próxima! Mistress - Vai ser punido pelos atos abrutalhados e arrogantes! Venha, bruxo! Joseph - *ele fazia uma lança de energia e partia pra cima do exército* Lets go! E mil vagantes foram na direção dele. Estava sozinho, e só dependia da sorte dele Joseph - *girando sua lança, perfurando o primeiro e usando ele como escudo. Ele puxava uma poção do bolso e bebia. A poção da força de touro* BORA! *a lança atravessava a cabeça de vários vagantes, que caíam no chão. Após aquilo, faz um círculo de chamas negras ao deu redor* Mistress só observava. As chamas queimavam os vagantes, que se afastavam aos poucos. Enquanto isso, Joseph fazia uma lâmina de energia e mirava nos vagantes, usando ela para decepar suas cabeças, assim, um a um, eles caíam. Mistress - *Lança uma adaga no peito de Joseph* Joseph - *cospe um pouco de sangue e abaixa a guarda* Os vagantes que sobraram, mais ou menos uns 500 partiram pra cima dele, eles furaram Joseph com duas espadas e fizeram ele cair no chão. Estava banhado em seu sangue Mistress - Owarida. Os vagantes se afastavam. Após aquilo Joseph viu sua vida inteira passar diante de seus olhos, ele não iria morrer ali, ele iria salvar o reino, iria salvar todos, nem que tivesse que morrer. Com seu próprio sangue, ele desenhou um pentagrama no chão e disse umas palavras que não tinha como decifrá-las, mas nada aconteceu. Mistress apenas riu. Mistress - MAS QUE INÚTIL! O corpo de Joseph mudou por completo. Sua pele ficou inteiramente cinza e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Chifres se formaram em sua cabeça e asas duras como aço surgiram em suas costas. Joseph - ... Mistress - Vagantes! Matem - no! *conjurando uma poderosa magia* Joseph - *voz dupla de demônio com a dele* Agora eu abri mão da minha humanidade! Joseph partiu pra cima dos vagantes. Ele os matava um a um, apenas com as mãos e as asas, que causavam cortes neles. Mistress ficava com as mãos conjurando a magia, que só aumentava. Joseph - Eu vou levar você pro inferno comigo! *lançando a cabeça de um dos vagantes em Mistress* Mistress - *Desvia* E a batalha continuava. Joseph era perfurado pelas lanças mas continuava, nem que morresse ali mesmo, ele ia matar ela. Joseph - *Com a visão embaçada* (Nem nessa forma...) Ele viu o rosto de Lilian no céu. Ao lado estavam Tiranduil, Jack, Shen, Mariah, Kara e Ragnar. Joseph - Eu irei acabar com isso! *emanando uma poderosa aura negra, lançando um feixe de energia pelos olhos e então evaporando os vagantes* Mistress - *falando palavras de língua desconhecida também, fazendo a mesma coisa. Mas estava mais para Succubus* Joseph - ! *segurando o braço* Mistress - Acha que é o único que- Joseph - *dando uma voadora na cara de Mistress* MENOS PAPO E MAIS AÇÃO VADIA! Mistress - *cai sentada* Joseph - *cai em cima dela e da uma sequência de socos em seu rosto* Mistress - *durante os socos ela o chuta pra cima* Joseph - *plana no ar e desce* Mistress - *levanta e lança um feixe de luz pelos olhos* Joseph - *passa por debaixo de feixe e então pisa em seu pé, lançando o feixe pelos olhos no olho direito dela, a cegando* Mistress - ARGH! *enquanto vai pra trás atravessa o peito de Joseph com uma lança* Joseph - *cospe sangue no chão e cai de joelhos* Joseph - Uma...lança qualquer...NÃO VAI ME PARAR! *ele quebrou a lança e correu na direção dela, atravessando seu peito com um soco. Após aquilo ele deu um soco em seu queixo que quebrou seu maxilar* Mistress - *cai morta no chão* Joseph - *volta a forma normal*...Não dá mais tempo. *ele caminhou até a casa dele, deixando um rastro de sangue* Grandão...? Só Tiranduil estava na casa. Lilian estava em trabalho de parto, com a mãe dela na floresta. Tiranduil: Joseph! Jo...*olhando os corpos estilhaçados no chão todos aparentemente mortos* O que houve aqui?! Joseph - Eu não tenho mais tempo amigão. *ele sorria para ele. Sangue saía da boca dele, mancando até ele* Tiranduil: JOSEPH!! *ia ate Joseph e o segurava* CALMA CARA EU VOU TE LEVAR PRA UM LUGAR SEGURO! Vão cuidar de você! Joseph - Me promete uma coisa? *tirava uma poção dourada do bolso* Tiranduil: Cara...não...você tem que ficar conosco...você vai ter outro filho ...* lacrimejava* não!... Joseph - Se um dia minha filha, ou meu filho que está por vir precisar de ajuda...me diga que vai proteger eles. Tiranduil: Eu vou...eu vou... *sorrir* porque não protegeria...você foi como um irmão pra mim ... abondonei meu mestre só para estar com vocês todos...eu vou proteger seu filho e sua esposa... vou... *lacrimeja de novo* Joseph - Obrigado. Beba essa poção...*entregava a poção a ele com as mãos tremendo* Tiranduil: Para que serve?... *pegava* Joseph - É a poção da força eterna. Seus músculos irão aumentar e você terá a força de 500 homens. Tiranduil: Heh...obrigado... Joseph - Eu...espero que cumpra sua promessa. *fechava os olhos e abria as mãos, o corpo pesava, aparentemente morto. Apenas seu caderno de anotações caía no chão* De longe podia se ouvir o choro de um bebê, mas não escutado aonde Tiranduil está. Tiranduil: Joseph...Joseph...*balança ele* Joseph estava morto, segurado em pé, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Tiranduil. Tiranduil: Nao...NÃO!! CARAAA!! Não faz isso comigo Joseph!...Joseph... *chorando enquanto mexe no corpo de Joseph* JOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPH!!! Os guardas chegam. Eles carregaram o corpo de Joseph. No dia seguinte, o tempo nublado novamente e começou á chover, todos estavam lá, Jack, Shen, Kara, Mariah e Ragnar e outros da espécie deles, Lilian colocou uma rosa branca nas mãos dele por fim, enquanto isso o bebê no colo de Mariah, estava lá, nasceu Garrett Green enquanto Jenneth no colo de Lilian. Ele foi enterrado como um herói. Tanto que há uma estátua dele na saída da cidade* Tiranduil: *triste* Você foi um homem batalhador...sua morte não foi em vão...descanse em paz agora, Joseph Green...meu grande amigo e considerado irmão. E esse foi o fim de Joseph Green, Lilian viúva, precisou da ajuda de Tiranduil para cuidar deles pois eles eram muito pequenos, aos poucos, Lilian viveu sua vida batalhadora com seus dois filhos por vários anos e formando a proteção máxima á eles. Galeria. Categoria:Personagens